


Relating too much

by FutabaAndOracle



Category: Persona 5
Genre: (and her sister is alive), (same with Shuake), :(((, Akechi Goro and Sakura Futaba Are Half-Siblings, Alternative Universe - No Black Mask (Persona Series), Angst, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I NEED MORE FUTAGOS SIBLINGS CONTENT, I ship akechi with too many people that's a bad thing right?, I will stan futago sibs until the day I die, Im like really bad at humor, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Just I hate school, M/M, Maruki doesn't exist, Mental Health Issues, Mild Royal Spoilers, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, PLEASE!!!!, References to Depression, Role Reversal, Set in P5 vanilla universe with some P5R elements, Slow To Update (sometimes), Still working on this fic!, Sumi exists!, just not part of the thieves, no beta we die like akechi, no poly tho, romance is not the main focus of this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutabaAndOracle/pseuds/FutabaAndOracle
Summary: What if the cards of the Justice and Hermit swapped?In this world, Justice truly lives onThe Hermit seeks out truthWhat will happen in this new game?OrFutaba and Akechi swapped roles with each other?[HIATUS! WILL NOT ABANDON]
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Sakura Futaba, Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 25
Kudos: 70





	1. Why do I exist?

Ren knew he was on probation.  
And his guardian for the next year was probably some random abusive person that his parents seemed to know.

While he was walking out of the station he noticed a strange app with an eyeball on his phone he tapped but it just got bigger.

'The hell...?'

And then time just stopped and everyone stopped moving...

He saw himself covered in blue flames-

In the middle of Shibuya-

....

And then time returned to normal.

'I'm probably just tired today...'

And then he dragged the app down to a trash can, and continued on to find Sojiro Sakura.

┄┄

Goro was still in his room listening to a conversation about that kid on probation that Sojiro took in. Futaba had helped bug Goro Leblanc so Goro could do something in his spare time. He thought that was nice of her.

"Hello my name is Ren Amayima. Please take care of me"

'How formal..' Goro thought.

┄┄

The attic was something he had to get used to, after all it’s not like he had anywhere else to go…

He thought back to that day…

Damn Brat, I’ll sue!

His head just hurt thinking about it…

He looked back on his phone. It had that strange app back on his phone…

Probably some strange virus..

His eyes suddenly felt heavy… and he finally closed his eyes

┄┄

Futaba knocked on Goro's door.

"Hey, Dinner's here. Do you want me to leave the food here?" Futaba asked

A ping came from his phone, he opened up the message app and typed.

**Goro : Yes.**

"Alright." She replied


	2. Why do you exist?

Ren had gotten up from a strange dream.

A Jail cell with two girls and a long nosed man told him that ruin was coming his way?

That simply didn’t seem possible

It was just a dream after all... But it felt too real... Maybe it has something to do with the weird app that keeps appearing on his phone...

"Hey." a voice said that snapped him out of his thoughts

"Sojiro says you have to hurry up." The voice said that belonged to an orange haired girl.

who is she?

"My name is Futaba Isshiki. Adopted daughter of Sojiro." Futaba responded as if she read his mind.

adopted..?

"I'll tell you the story sometime. But anyways you gotta hurry up, Sojiro will be grumpy if you don't." Futaba said

"Alright." Ren responded

Ren quickly changed into his uniform, he hadn't gotten a look in the mirror to see how well it suited him; but he thought it looked well on him. 

Adopted..huh? Perhaps Sojiro wasn't bad as a person he thought to be.

┄┄

Goro was playing some game called _Splatoon 2_ on his Switch.

He thought the game was good. But it was even better with mods. Too bad the servers kick you out if you're a hacker. But all he did was change the ink color! It’s not like it was illegal to change color! 

Well maybe it was illegal to steal money from somebody’s account… But it was only Sojiro’s!

  
He groaned into the pillow case

He should probably get those feathermen those figures by now… 

With a huff he turns off the Switch, and heads over to his computer, turns it on and goes to work. 

┄┄

.. And not even on the first time he went into school he felt he wasn’t even welcome.

The principal looked like a mushroom, and his homeroom teacher, Ms Kawakami. 

He’d probably had a little bit more respect for the teacher. At least she looked like she needed a break badly.

They were already stuck in traffic..

He looks out with a sigh, looks like it’s gonna be a long day

┄┄

Futaba hears out sounds that come from Goro’s PC. 

It’s very faint but she can still hear it.

It reminds her of the time when she and Goro used to play video games.

She remembers when she first met Goro…

_Her mom adopted a boy named ‘Akechi Goro’_

_She hasn’t seen him yet.. He’d sure be a good player in Mario Kart!_

_Futaba was patiently waiting in front of the TV eating chips on the couch while waiting for her mom to come back._

_She hoped Goro was a good person.._

_The doorbell rang_

_She hopped off the coach and ran to the door_

_“Welcome home Mom!” She said as she opened the door_

_She noticed a boy with brown hair and crimson eyes behind her back_

_“Hello Futaba, as you can see I brought a permanent guest here. Now, why don’t you introduce yourself” She gently told Akechi_

_“H-Hello.. My name is Goro..” He shyly mumbled_

_Futaba smiled brightly at the boy. Who knew he was so cute!_

_“My name is Futaba!” She exclaimed and reached out her hand to Goro “Now how about we go play?”_

_Goro slowly reached his to Futaba’s_

_“Alright!” He smiled_

_Futaba clasped on Goro’s_

_“Alright then let’s go play!”_

It had been years since they first met… She hopes Goro will be Okay soon..

┄┄

He and Sojiro finally got out of the car. 

The traffic was forever…

He hopes it isn’t like this always in Tokyo..

“Damn, to think there’d be that much traffic… What a waste of my time.” 

“I wasn’t able to open the cafe today..”

Ren didn’t really know what to say so he fiddled with his hair

“Whatever..” Sojiro grumbled “Just head upstairs. There’s something I need to give you.”

With a hum of agreement they upstairs to the attic

┄┄

Goro was listening in on the delinquent and Sojiro.

Then he started to hear voices 

_Goro-chan started crying again!_

_You’re mom killed herself because of you!_

_Bastard!_

_Goro-chan doesn’t have a mommy~_

_You have no one to cry to!_

The voices started getting louder

They started to hurt 

It was like someone putted him in a cold icy place

A labyrinth 

A place with no way out

He started getting back memories to… when.. His… when his-

“Please… stop...” he whimpered “Please… stop..!!” 

Futaba could hear Goro crying and knew she couldn’t do anything. 

The voices were simply too loud.

Futaba everytime Goro started crying felt her heart drop.

She couldn’t do anything.

She felt useless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Criticism is welcomed! 
> 
> This is my first time writing fanfiction please be gentle!
> 
> Futaba and Akechi meet each other pretty young, not sure what age.. but probably when Futaba is 8 and Akechi is 10. Eh, idk. 
> 
> This fic will just be little snippets of Ren's life and focus more on Akechi and Futaba. 
> 
> Hope you're okay with that!
> 
> Oh btw Futaba goes to Kosei not Shujin just gonna bring that up.


	3. Why do people exist?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My best attempt at humor please have mercy on me
> 
> Also I have a question, do you want Akechi's palace to be the same as Futaba's or be something completely original?

Ren felt like this was a maze. He didn’t know where to go. He was lost.

He was pretty sure every sign read “Ginza Line”-oh wait that’s just him

He let out a groan. He was so lost even with his phone

*Sigh*

Looks like this is gonna take a while

┄┄

Futaba had to go to Kosei today. She didn’t want to because of Goro, but she had to help out Sojiro in one way or another. 

She couldn’t really help Amamiya-kun with the train station because they both went to different routes. 

Thanks to Goro, she could listen on to conversations Amamiya-kun had. 

Speaking of Goro…

**Futaba : Heyo big bro!**

**Goro : Hello Futaba.**

**Futaba : How are you doing rn?**

**Goro : Very well. How about we play something** **later?**

**Futaba : like… wut?**

**Goro : Anything**

**Futaba : How about Everything?**

**Goro : … We can’t do everything Futaba**

**Futaba : I MEAN THE GAME EVERYTHING YOU STUPID IDIOT SANDWHICH**

**Goro : HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW!???**

**Futaba : I DUNNO USE YOUR 2 UNUSED BRAIN CELLS**

**Goro : I hate you.**

**Futaba : love you too big bro ( ˘ ³˘)♥**

Futaba smirked at the phone. Looks like Goro was gonna be okay today.

┄┄

It wasn’t gonna rain, they said.

It would be okay, they said.

Clearly, ‘they’ was a liar. 

Now, he was stuck under a roof because it was clearly not raining.

A sigh came out of his mouth when he noticed the weird app was back again. 

“Stupid virus..” The raven grumbled 

Then he noticed a hooded figure running right next him. She wore some red tights and a white hoodie over that was the shujin uniform.

She slowly started to put down the hood to only reveal natural blond flowing out. He also noticed that the blondie had blue eyes. 

_ Was she a foreigner?  _

Ren stared at the blondie, he thought he was being weird about staring at her. But she surprisingly smiled back at him with her blue eyes. 

A car came up and the window slowly went down. It revealed a man with curly black hair and a wide chin. 

He leaned forward “Good Morning, do you want me to give you a ride to school?” the man grinned “You’re gonna be late”

“Uh, sure thank you”

The man noticed him “Do you need a lift too?’

Something in his guts told him not to trust this wide chined man. The man just didn’t seem like someone he would trust.

“Nah” The raven faked smiled and waved 

Though he didn’t miss the way girl eyes wavered 

Then another blondie came in that looked like punk. Ren noticed that his hair was dyed instead of a natural blond.

“Damn, Screw that pervy teacher!” the boy sweared

“‘Pervy teacher?’” he found himself echoing 

┄┄

Futaba found herself eating some food from her bento that Sojiro made. (Thanks Sojiro!)

The food inside was some rice, fried veggies, and curry. 

The Orange haired was playing some game on her phone. It wasn’t exactly a good game but hey, gotta do something to pass the time.

Then she got a message from Goro

**Goro : Hey did you see the delinquent this morning?**

**Futaba : yeah, why?**

**Goro : Apparently, he didn’t come to school until lunch**

What the… okay Futaba was smart but she wasn’t THAT smart. The only reasons she could think of was skipping, but Amamiya didn’t look like a threat.

**Futaba : wtf.**

**Goro : I'll search more into it.**

**Futaba : alright dude** **ヽ( >∀<☆)ノ**

┄┄

Awakening to a demon inside a castle on the first day of school wasn’t his first goal but yet he did.

Ren was pretty sure the world hated him.

_ Seeing Kamoshida in pink speedos was something he was never gonna get out of his mind _

He just dreaded the thought even just thinking about it.

But here he was talking to the blondie named Sakamoto Ryuji on the rooftop talking about the castle they saw.

Looks like (again) it was gonna be a loooong day…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh.. this took a while. Need to get better at writing
> 
> Kudos & criticism is welcomed! ( ˘ ³˘)♥


	4. Why do Animals exist?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akechi and Futaba are still the same age in canon. Akechi basically looks the same but I have to design him a new outfit once he gets his Persona. Futaba is still gonna have Necronomicon, but with of course a new metaverse outfit! 
> 
> Hoo boy..

Futaba was more into Anime and Games than Goro. Sure, Goro watched Anime and played Games but he wasn’t that into it. 

He preferred books more than anything. He mostly enjoyed Psychological things and learning about mythology. One of his subjects that he absolutely needed to know more about was Cognitive Pscience. 

After Wakaba… died, her research suddenly disappeared. Goro needed to know why her research suddenly disappeared. Futaba was also helping Goro by trying to look into.. Shido Masayoshi, Futaba and Goro’s father. 

They were both pretty sure- well more like 100% sure, that Shido stole the research. Goro and Futaba were unfortunately not able to prove that.

Goro had already hacked into the servers and found nothing. (They assume that it must be documented in the real world or with one of Shido's lacky's Goro has already tried to hack into the camera’s and found nothing.)

Futaba has tried all she can to find any mention of cognitive pscience around Shido.

They haven’t given up hope yet. They still tried their best on finding the cognitive research.

And so that it was Goro was doing with his tied up hair and feather men T-shirt. He was trying to find more about Cognitive pscience. He sometimes still thinks about Wakaba… he remembers first meeting her…

* * *

_Goro was just reading some book about Feather men under the tree while the other kids were playing._

_He usually was always by himself._

_Goro didn’t have any friends to play with. (plus he didn’t get along well with the other kids in the other place. Besides probably coming from a similar situation as him.)_

_He sometimes thought about having a relative or friend so he wouldn’t be so lonely._

_The brunette always thought about his father.. Was he a good person? Sometimes his mother would lash out at him.. But he didn’t want to tarnish the image of his mother_

_Goro snapped out of his thoughts when he saw a shadow looming over him. The shadow certainly seemed taller than any of the other kids the brunette saw. He slowly looked up._

_It was a woman with a black short hair bob with glasses wearing a black research uniform._

_“Are you… Akechi Goro?” she questioned_

_Goro was surprised that a stranger knew his name… but he didn’t know how to respond to that so he just shakely nodded. The black haired smiled at him. Goro blinked at the bob haired. Nobody had smiled at him besides…_

_“My name is Isshiki Wakaba,” she put her left hand on her chest “I am here to adopt you.”_

_“You’re… here to… adopt me?”_ _  
__  
__He was surprised because nobody wanted him. Not even his mom.. He was a waste to the world, there were millions of people he was just a spec of nothing like so many others._

_“Yes” the blacked haired said with such confidence that he just couldn’t believe that someone cared about him_

* * *

The brunette remembers that being the best day of his life. But Wakaba was gone because she killed herself.. 

Wakaba… must have not liked him… or cared about him…

Well at least he can try to find the cognitive research and do something useful.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always Kudos & Criticism are welcomed!


	5. Why do Plants exist?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while! But i'll be faster with the next chapter! For some reason I am not very happy with this chapter.. but.. I'll get better in the next chapter! (I am okay! just saying!)
> 
> (idk if this is a trigger warning but-)
> 
> Tw: Hallutions

Sakamoto-  _ Ryuji _ was surprisingly a good person. In this school he had someone he could actually depend on. That certainly put a smile on his face.

“...I’ll come talk if I see you around. Don’t ignore me, all right?” Ryuji said 

“I’ll definitely ignore you” The raven teased 

The blondie groaned. Ren giggled. 

“Ugh whatever,” Ryuji shrugged “Seeya” he smiled at Ren then he walked away.

Ren twirled a strand of hair, _Ryuji Sakamoto… I definitely feel like we’re gonna get along fine…_ he thought to himself 

* * *

The frizzy haired teen finally got to the front of LeBlanc and opened the door. Well it certainly was a day… he sighed hope Sojiro won’t get too mad. He finally went inside the Cafe.

“Hey, I got an interesting call from your school today,” Sojiro suspected,  _ Great…  _ Ren mentally rolled his eyes “It’s only your first day and you’re already showing up hours late?”

Ren didn’t know exactly what to say he had to pick his options carefully… I mean what else could he tell him? That he got into a castle then summoned a fucking demon? 

“I’m sorry” he decided 

“And here I thought you got up and got on time this morning,” Sojiro sighed “Look, just behave yourself”

Ren certainly didn’t expect that response

“Your life’s forfeit if anything happens. You understand the meaning of probation, right?” The cafe owner said

“I do.”

“Ok then.” 

Then a phone rang, it came from Sojiro.

“Hey, what’s up”

“...Yeah, I just closed up the shop. I’ll be there in half an hour”

The raven wondered if he was calling Sakura-chan...

* * *

Futaba groaned “Ugh.. I can’t believe I lost to a bookworm like you..” Futaba heard a chuckle from Goro's room. She smirked a little at that. Then a ping came from the phone.

**Goro : Well it’s your fault that you kept eating snacks**

**Futaba : no it’s not!!!!**

**Futaba : you do the same thing!!!**

**Goro : It’s because I’m the older sibling. I have to be better at you.**

**Futaba : lemme tell you about that one time a 5 year old beat the cuphead tutorial faster than a fully grown adult**

Futaba didn’t see the next ping, she was remembering how much Goro and her used to play so often..

_ “C’mon you doofus!” The young hermit yelled as she smiled “You gotta be better at Bash Bros!”  _

_ The brunette looked a little nervous, Futaba noticed this. Why was he so nervous? Mom did mention he was passed around foster homes…  _

_ “Hey, don’t take it so seriously! I’m just messing around!” Futaba then ruffled his hair “You’ll get better silly!” _

_ Goro blushed. Fufufu So then he blushes whenever I give him hair ruffles? Well then might as well do it more! _

* * *

Goro heard Futaba shouting at his reply. He chuckled with a hand over his mouth. 

**Futaba : hgfeihgwfodbvforogrgwahgyrgbowr**

**Futaba : NO YOU ARE WRONG!!!!!**

**Futaba : MR GORO MOTHER FUCKING AKECHI**

**Futaba : bitch, answer me**

The brunette smiled. He remembers when he and Futaba used to play video games with each other when they were younger. And also when he went to school.. And when his mom was alive… and when- 

_ You should have never existed..! _ _  
  
_

_ Bastard child! _

_ Goro-chan will never be adopted..! _

_ You ruined everything..! _

He hated when the voices appeared.. They’re just getting louder… someone… help.. Me… PLEASE-! 

“Goro?”

The voices were still there but they were quieter. 

He opened then closed his mouth, he opened his mouth and whispered “Y-yeah?”

* * *

Futaba’s eyes widened and blinked. It’s been a while since she's had a conversation with Goro… she should take the option of talking with him. She leaned her body closer to the door, and put the side of her head against the door.

“Are you ok?” she whispered 

….

“Ok..”

* * *

_ The young justice was reading a book in his room while laying down on the floor, he was holding up the book above his head. It was a manga about feathermen, Black Condor was his feathermen! Sure he betrayed the team but he had a really cool personality and he sacrificed himself for the team!  _

_ Goro suddenly felt a tug on his legs. He lifts himself up. _

_ “Futaba? What is it you want?” he grumbled _

_ “Mom wants you to meet someone” she mumbles _

_ “Who?” _

_ Futaba scrunches her nose “J-Just someone! C’mon let’s go meet them!” she grabs his arm and pulls it up _

_ “F-futaba!” he squeaked _

* * *

_ The hermit brings him downstairs, and into the kitchen. He sees a man with slicked black hair wearing round glasses and a pink dress shirt with black slacks, and black dress shoes _

_ Goro has never seen this man before…  _

_ “Hello there” the man casually said that snapped him out of his thoughts _

_ The justice blushed a little. Then shook his head then looked up at the man _

_ “H-hello,” he mumbled “I’m Akechi Goro”  _

_ The man chuckled “I’m Sakura Sojiro” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently making Akechi's metaverse outfit.. And we will get more of the futago sibs later on~
> 
> Criticism is welcomed! (Still managing with the paragraphing (TwT).)
> 
> I feel like I should add this but my Twitter is @goro_futaba

**Author's Note:**

> So in this universe only Futaba and Akechi are swapped, nobody else. I just really like the idea of a hermit Goro! Anyway, next chapter will be bigger than the first chapter. Please give criticism! This is my first time writing fanfiction. Anyway Hope you enjoy it!


End file.
